


A Moving World: Meelo

by Shadowstrider



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Mind Control, Other, Tentacles, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: Having successfully fought off a strange being, Meelo finds that the world is filled iwth opportunity for someone with his skills... and new powers...





	A Moving World: Meelo

For millennia the Air Nomads had thrived in their simple existence. The most spiritual of the Four Nations, they had regularly made contact with the inhabitants of the Spirit World, both learning from and teaching to the spirits. To aid them in this, they had sometimes created physical objects to act as portals.

Many of these had been passed down from generation to generation, used by thousands of Air Nomads to enrich their lives. But there were a few of these objects which, shortly after being created, were hidden away in the darkest recesses of the temples, guarded by the strongest of Air Nomads.

For just as with humans, some spirits were tricksters, presenting themselves as friendly beings only to later reveal a darker site. Any portals that would allow access to these beings were therefore dangerous, hence the need to keep them away from the general population.

But there was another group of portals. They had been used for a long time, some even from the very beginning of the Air Nomads, but as time went on they were judged to be too dangerous. For as much benefit as the beings linked to them could give, these beings could also cause immense damage.

*

So it was that a bowl of red stone was sealed away in the Southern Air Temple. As the years passed, knowledge of it was only transferred between the most senior monks, so great was the danger.

Then the Air Nomad Genocide occurred. With the only remaining Air Nomad being a young boy of twelve, who was frozen for 100 years, knowledge of the bowl and items like it disappeared.

Only later, when Avatar Aang was a grown man, did he happen to find the bowl during his quest to revive the culture of the Air Nomads. But the danger of the bowl was of such a nature that Avatar Aang did not trigger it and to him it remained an empty bowl.

The bowl was placed in the temple on Air Temple Island by Avatar Aang and was studied by the Air Acolytes. Also they did not manage to trigger the danger hidden in the bowl and so the bowl was moved out of sight, joining other ‘useless’ relics.

Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang, was a disciplined student and so studied what his father thought was important. The bowl, long forgotten by the Avatar, was not one of these items.

But Tenzin’s son, Meelo, was far different...

*

Like all boys of the Air Nation, Meelo’s head was shaved and he wore the customary combination of a yellow cloth top, orange over tunic, yellow cloth trousers, orange belt and brown boots. But unlike all other boys of the Air Nation, he was an Airbender. It was a useful skill to have while exploring the temple on Air Temple Island, as it allowed him to reach out of sight places.

His father had allowed him and his sisters to enter the temple on the condition that ‘they treat the temple with proper respect.’ To the very boring and incredibly bossy Jinora, who wielded her first born status as if it was a crown, this meant looking at stupid old statues.

But Meelo was after treasure, the gold and jewel type, so he had ditched Jinora and the just as irritating Ikki at the first opportunity. With eager blue grey eyes, the young boy moved through areas of the temple that had been untouched for decades.

Unfortunately, the only things that he found were junk. Pots, vases, bowls... Using his Airbending, he started randomly picking up bigger pieces of junk, hoping to find something that had been hidden by these larger objects. But the only thing that he found was a red stone bowl. Picking it up, he gazed into the empty bowl, the first pre-pubertal male Airbender to do so in millennia...

Instantly the bowl filled with some sort of dark particulate containing fluid, whilst Meelo’s eyes were locked onto twin white orbs that had seemingly appeared at the bottom of the bowl. Try as his mind may, Meelo no longer had control over his body and as such, no way to Airbend as the fluid overfilled the bowl and started to pour onto the ground.

Before too long the fluid had coalesced into a being taller than him with the twin white orbs that were where Meelo would have expected to find its eyes. More terrified than he had ever been, even during the Equalist attack, Meelo realised that his body was moving on its own as his hand dropped the bowl and joined its twin in starting to remove his clothing.

Being as young as he was, his own nudity didn’t bother him much. He was far more concerned about the power of this being as his skinny body, flat chest, tight buttocks, hairless flaccid small penis and smooth tiny scrotum was revealed by his hands’ treasonous actions.

Suddenly the being was all around him or he was inside of it, his body completely encased in the fluid. He was powerless as he felt his body move independent of his own mind again, his mouth opening as wide as it could, whilst his hands reached back and spread open his buttocks, revealing his light pink anus.

Just as suddenly he felt the fluid moving into him. His ears, nostrils, mouth, urethra and rectum were invaded by fluid tentacles. Amazingly, he could still breathe through the fluid, but he was unable to stop himself from pissing in terror... or to stop himself from gulping down his own piss as it was forced into his mouth via the mass of fluid.

Unbeknownst to the boy, the invading fluid was having an aphrodisiacal effect on his body. For the first time in his life, he felt as his penis became stiff as it filled with blood. Due to the aphrodisiac, pleasure started to course through his body as the fluid tentacle in his rectum started to massage his prostate and the fluid around his now stiff prick somehow started to stroke it. Under the control of the being, his hips started moving back and forth as the pleasure built up in his body. But Meelo could feel that something was very wrong...

His head was suddenly filled with masses of images, as the being delighted in telling its story after so long.

_It was truly ancient, having been there since before the Air Nomads..._

_It took over young Airbending boys and then used them to breed, using its entrancing eyes to capture females..._

_It was weak to bending and could be attacked by those who didn’t look into its eyes..._

_For millennia the Air Nomads had used it as a test, a trial of spirit..._

_But it had gotten too smart and was sealed away..._

As the pleasure in his body built up to something massive, Meelo knew that more and more of his spirit was being consumed by the being. But in its arrogance, the being had revealed just enough for Meelo to fight back. Calming his spirit, as his father had taught him, he made his spiritual energy flow to his hips and join their forced motion...

The being recoiled as wind started to blast it as Meelo used the motion of his treasonous body to Airbend. After a few moments the being had regrouped enough to immobilise Meelo’s body again, but Meelo now had his opening. Just as his grandfather had done while Energybending the would be Phoenix King, Meelo used the strength of his unyielding spirit to reverse the being’s attack, consuming it.

As more and more of the being was consumed, Meelo regained control over his body. Soon the being’s fluid body was torn to shreds by powerful gusts of wind as Meelo pumped his hips. Using streams of air to replace the fluid that had been in his rectum and around his prick, Meelo was finally able to achieve the greatest pleasure of his life so far as his nerves danced with lightning, his first orgasm giving him the burst of power necessary to totally consume the being. The bowl turned to dust whilst golden lines appeared on his immature penis and Meelo finally passed out...

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
